Pizza is very popular fast food in the west. The form of provision of pizza plays a major role in its popularity. The facts that pizza pies are baked by experts in an oven designed especially for this purpose, and usually delivered within 30 minutes from its order, have contributed to its popularity.
Delivering pizza pies from a retail shop to a client's house is usually carried out in a pack, which retains the form and warmth of the ordered pizza pie. As such, a pizza pack has to be designed such that its size provides some space between the pizza and the pack, in order to prevent contact between the top of the pizza and the cover of the pack. In addition, the pack must be made of an isolating material. Also, the material the pack should have certain stiffness, in order to keep the space between the pizza and its pack.
Pizza packs are made of flat stiff material, such as cardboard, which comprises scissions or other means that allow folding the cardboard to a pack. Pizza retailers keep the cardboards in their flat form until forming a pack from it, since this way the storage takes less space. The design of pizza packs must provide easy, fast shaping of a pack from its flat cardboard, in order to decrease the time of the process.
A substantial percentage of pizza orders are for a couple of pizza pies. In this case, it is common to deliver each pizza in an individual pack.
One of the objects of any cardboard product is to produce the product from a single sheet, by a single punch, thereby reducing the manufacturing effort.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pack for delivery of two or more pizza pies.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.